Journey to the Madness
by KinHiromi
Summary: After being defeated by Touou, Seirin decides to rest and goes somewhere quiet, where they can be alone. Unexpectedly, they will find Kuroko's old teammates with their current teams staying there either! Everything starts going upside-down from here.
1. Prologue

Title: Journey to the Madness

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: After being defeated by Touou, Seirin decides to rest and goes somewhere quiet, where they can be alone. Unexpectedly, they will find Kuroko's old teammates with their current teams staying there either! Everything starts going upside-down from here.

Words: 1,517.

Rated M: for Yaoi, smut and violence.

Main characters: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, I guess.

Notes: No pairings are decided, yet.

Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroko no Basket, all the credits go to our respective senpai, Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Riko jumped from her seat, making the others jump as well. "Touou had defeated us yesterday and now we are here, sitting, doing nothing, being grumpy... and also, we have no games to play!"<p>

"What do you mean by that, Riko?" Hyuuga asked, feeling a little confused, "Do you want us to keep pract-"

"Shut up, you nerd and let me talk!" The brunette girl yelled, throwing glares at him, "And no, I do not intend to make you guys practice, I mean it would be great, but..." her lips curled into a small smile, "what would be even great is... to rest!"

"Eh?!" All of the members said in surprise.

"What are ya... you talking about, coach?!" Kagami blurted out, "Do you really want us to rest, instead of thinking how to get stronger and beat those Touou guys?!"

"Calm down, idiot!" Riko punched him in the stomach, making him crawl. "Guys, it will be better if you rest for a... week, maybe?"

"Riko is right." Hyuuga pushed up his glasses with his index and middle finger, "Now, we are to determined to win, and this won't help us with practicing. We need to manage things up, calm down, then come back and make sure to win against Touou Academy."

"That's your captain! And mine! Well, all of you are... let's see... nine... ten..."

Izuki mumbled something, before saying, "That's it good one! That's your captain and mine, well all of you are... let's see nine! This rythms!"

"Ow... Izuki... your jokes are getting worse." Koganei muttered.

"Uh..." Riko sighed, "So, all of you, including me are, eleven... We will be moving in the country Georgia, it is pretty quite! Okay, everyone, pack your bags, we will leave in two days!"

"Yes!"

-xxx-

The house seemed pretty big, which had three floors, a big bath, were, all the Seirin members could fit in, it looked like the bath, they had in Japan. The bedroom was really big, it could have rooms for at least, thirty person.

The decoration was pretty average, neither too calm, nor too colorful.

"It looks good, doesn't it, Kuroko?" Kagami grinned down at the boy, who supposed to be his closest friend in the team.

Kuroko nodded, but didn't say anything, he seemed to be paying attention to the house, more than Kagami's amazement.

Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Did you guys bring the food?"

"First unpack your stuff, you moron!" A yell was heard from the kitchen.

Hyuuga smiled, "Looks like Riko hasn't forgotten to make us some" his smile fell, "some..." his skin became pale, "food!"

"You are so stupid, Hyuuga-kun!" The brunette yelled, "Since, I know, that you guys do not have taste," a cough could be heard, "and don't like my food; I bought some snacks yesterday."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Okay, now we can sit and enjoy the quiet place for once!" Riko screamed, before smiling at the team.

"Yes, it would be quieter if Riko wasn't with us..." Hyuuga whispered to others, and they immediately agreed by nodding.

"But," Kuroko said, looking at the direction of their bedroom, "I think, I have seen some bags here..."

"W-what, Kuroko-kun?" Riko smiled at him, "They are our bags, hehe..."

"No, I have seen it before putting them down."

"What the hell?" Kagami mumbled, putting his head on his shoulders. "I guess-"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the two familiar men, everyone froze.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you do really care for us, don't you?" Kise's voice was heard.

"If you have never thought like that, you can go and die." Kasamatsu seethed, putting his hand on his forehead, in annoyance and headache.

"Uh, Kasamatsu-senapi, I did not m-" Suddenly the blonde froze, making Kasamatsu look at the direction, where Kise was looking at, and freeze either.

"What are you doing here?!" All of them asked in union.

"Hello, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko seemed to be the one, who didn't get to be surprised, "We are here to rest from all the stress, we have gained, while playing."

"And we are here to rest as well, after Touou had defeated us..." Kasamatsu took a deep breath, looking away.

"You guys lost too...?" Riko asked, titling her head, "They are so good, I am not even surprised..."

Kasamatsu fake laughed at the brunette, before glaring.

"Eh, who even cares if Seirin is here as well?" Kise whined, "I am happy to spend my weekend with Kurokocchi!"

"For the last time, shut up, Kise." Kasamatsu kicked him, dropping the blonde on the ground, making him 'cry'.

-xxx-

Two days had passed and everyone seemed to be comfortable with each other, until the door, once again opened and once again, made everyone freeze.

Midorima and Takao stared at them in disbelief.

"H-hey!" Takao giggled, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to rest! It is good to see you, Midorimacchi!~"

Midorima sighed, and looked away, spotting the bluenette for the first time and he felt proud.

Kuroko never broke the eye contact, "Hello."

His eyes, then moved at the 'light' standing next to Kuroko and glared, who did it back.

"Woohoo! I am pretty sure, we will have fun, Shin-chan!" Takao lilted.

"Shut up, Takao and help the others unpack stuff."

With the groan, Takao followed the others and Midorima sat on the chair.

-xxx-

Three days had passed fast and now they were in the bath, which was hot, exactly decorated like it was in Tokyo.

"I think, we should ask Riko to increase the numbers of days of our staying... We only have one day left." Grumbled Hyuuga.

"Yeah, I think we should." Koganei said, which was followed by Mitobe's nod.

"What?" Takao laughed, "Were you guys really staying in this awesome place for only a week?"

"Yes..." Kagami mumbled, "We did not know, if it was so cool."

Kise chuckled, "There are no games for this summer, we should be looking forward to. Your coach will let you stay for weeks, if she is not a satan."

"I am not sure, about who she is..." Hyuuga mumbled, "And I hope, she accepts us."

"Yeah," Izuki agreed, "There really are no important signs of going so early to Tokyo..."

"Plus, it must be so hot there..." Kise groaned, "I can't believe, I would say it, but Kasamatsu-senpai can be an angel sometimes-"

"What did you say, you moron?!" Kasamatsu punched him in his stomach, making the blonde yelp.

"Ow! Kasamatsu-senpai, you were here?" Kise nervously smiled, "I haven't noticed... haha... haha.. ha..."

"So, why are you and your team here?" Hyuuga asked, looking at the green haired teen with glasses.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, pushing up the glasses, "We have the same reason as you all. We need to clear up our minds, before getting stronger."

"Oh, understood..."

Kagami getting tired of their talk, got up and went into the bedroom, started dressing. Riko was in the living room, watching TV, so maybe he could go and talk to her, about increasing the number of days.

"Uh, it is so good place~" he heard a voice behind his back, "Such a good weather to help me relax."

Kagami sighed and turned to the speaker, eyes widening, when seeing the person naked, only the _wet_ towel around their body.

Seeing Kagami, the pinkette jumped, making her towel almost fall, "What are you doing here, you pervert?!"

"Seirin is here to rest and hey, I am not pervert!" Kagami raged back.

"Oh, really?" Momoi's lips curled into a smile, "I guess, it is because, of the game against us, yes? We have made you too tired after not even showing the half of our power."

Kagami cursed under his breath.

"And," Momoi's face suddenly lit up, "Does it mean Tetsu-kun's here?"

"Yes, he is." Kagami sighed, "Now change, before the others jog in." and with that he left.

-xxx-

Riko seemed to be paying all her attention to the TV, almost crying at how, Eiz was about to leave Amanda.

Kagami raised his eyebrow at the TV, to be exact, movie, before looking back at the brunette, "Coach, may you give me a minute?"

Riko didn't look away from the screen, but still answered, "You can." Kagami was about to sit down- "After the movie finishes."

"How long is it gonna take?" Kagami asked, ignoring his slang.

"Um, thirty minutes, maybe? Just wait."

"I only need you to give me a minute, can't this movie wait?"

Riko sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Can you... uh, increase the number of days of our... 'holiday'? The red head asked, running a hand through his hair.

The brunette seemed to be quiet for a few seconds, "Um... actually... I was going to tell you guys the same!"

At that time, Seirin came in the room.

"That's our coach!" Hyuuga smiled at Riko and looked at the others, "Even though, it won't be, that quiet, now, that the others had joined, let's still enjoy the journey!"

"Yes!"

"But, I hope, Akashi-kun's and Murasakibara-kun's teams won't join us..." Kuroko muttered and everyone gulped.

"Yes, let's hope."

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts about this. Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Journey to the Madness

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Chapter: One.

Rated: M for yaoi, smut and violence.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the plot.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and everything, guys! Hope you will understand, that English is not my native language. xx

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was night, and Kagami couldn't sleep.<p>

He looked at Kuroko, who was sleeping, next to him and sighed. _"I wish, he would be awake now..."_

Kagami did not know the exact reason, but he needed anyone – hell even Aomine – to be awake, so he could talk to them. He felt weird, scared and he had never felt like this before. _Only now_.

Was this house strange...? No, it wasn't. Instead, it was more comfortable than ever. He had been sleeping here for almost a week, but didn't feel anything strange, unlike now.

Kagami's gaze still turned to Kuroko, and he felt even weirder than before. No, for sure, it wasn't love. Kagami really cared for him, but not in that way.

Now, he remembered. The past days, he had been sleeping next to Izuki, but now, that he was with Kuroko, he had been feeling bad.

Was it Kuroko, that had the bad aura around him? No... Impossible.

All of sudden, Kuroko opened his eyes and Kagami could feel his heart sink. "Move." Kuroko demanded, with his usual calm and some kind of cute voice, nothing strange, Kagami shrugged and moved a little.

The bluenette moved to Kagami further as well, "Move." Kagami sighed and moved. Kuroko, still, followed him.

"Move."

"What the fuck?!" Kagami sat up, glaring at Kuroko.

"Um...what's happening?" the pinkette, laying next to Kuroko, yawned. "Tetsu-kun...?"

"It is nothing, Momoi-san. Kagami-kun is just having nightmares." The red head was about to protest, but froze, when he saw Kuroko smirk. He had never seen him smirk before.

Kagami waited for some minutes, waiting for Momoi to sleep and when she finally fell asleep, he spoke up, "Kuroko, I do not know, what the fuck is wrong with you or why I do feel weird, but you seem to be a little different." No, Kuroko was this innocent, calm and cute boy, but now, he had a different aura.

"I am sorry, Kagami-kun. I did not mean it to be this longer..." Kuroko murmured, looking down.

Kagami smiled and was about to confront him, when he realized the words, "It took longer? What do you mean...?"

"Nothing..." Kuroko said, looking away. Kagami's eyes moved to the sharp object, Kuroko was holding and his eyes widened.

"K-Kuroko..."

The bluenette was about to raise and as Kagami thought, cut him, when Kise's whine made him stop.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, stop hitting me!" But Kasamatsu didn't respond, meaning he was asleep.

The red head looked at Kise, then Kuroko and noticed the difference between the sizes of their eyes. Kuroko's eyes were much bigger, this was when Kagami realized.

"Hey, Kise!" He raised his voice towards Kise, making the blonde jump.

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kuroko's not normal, I swear. Let's do something about this idiot." The red head glared at Kuroko, who did it back.

Kise sighed, "Come on Kagamicchi. You need to get some sleep."

"No! I really-" Kagami's yelling was cut off by Aomine's groan.

"Shut up, Bakagami and sleep _already_." His last word was followed by yawn.

Midorima and Riko seemed to be awaken by Kagami's yelling either.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" Riko asked, sitting up.

"It's just-"

"Kagamicchi wants to sleep." Kise said, "Ignore him..."

"Oh." Riko titled her head, and lay down. "Goodnight, everyone."

After, that everyone felt asleep and Kagami could tell his arm was slightly cut. "You!"

"Me...?"

"Tetsu-kun...?" Momoi rubbed her eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Momoi-san. Thanks for your concern."

Kagami got up and went out, calming himself. Though, Kuroko did not bother following him, he just rolled around and slept.

-xxx-

Kuroko was awaken by yelling from the living room. He looked at the clock, _09:37_. Everyone seemed to be gotten up already.

The bluenette sighed, rubbing his eyes, before getting up and changing.

"I tell all of you, he is fucking crazy!" Kagami's yelling seemed to be frightening the walls either, reasoning its to crack a little. Kuroko chuckled at his thought, and it seemed to be happening when everyone went silent.

Kagami's eyes went wide, making him even concerned, that Kuroko indeed, was not normal.

Kuroko looked at everyone, "I am sorry, it is just, I found my thoughts about Kagami-kun, hilarious."

The red head glared at Kuroko, but Kuroko seemed to be ignoring him, making Kagami glare harder.

"Hey guys!" Kise exclaimed, "It is morning and Kagamicchi is already filling us up with bad mood, why won't we all just sit down, Riko and Momocchi- I mean, Mitobe and Sakurai will make us some coffee and let's talk!"

Riko and Momoi pouted at the 'insult', but they agreed to him, just like the rest, except Kagami.

After Mitobe and Sakurai made a coffee and everyone gathered around the table, Kise started speaking unstoppable.

"You have told us enough, Kise," Aomine gritted through his teeth, "Now, shut up and let the others talk."

"Eh, but I was about to get to the best part..." Before the tears could start rolling over, Kise turned to his favorite senpai.

Kasamatsu sighed, "Let this idiot tell some more."

Aomine flinched and Kise giggled, "That's my senpai! Well... hm, do you guys know, that Kasamatsu-senpai has a girlfriend?"

Kasamatsu looked dumbfounded, "Do I?" he blinked, "Which one are you talking about?"

"Hana Kagome...?" After seeing the brunette's reaction, it was Kise's turn to look dumbfounded, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No, you idiot." Kasamatsu growled, "She is just my friend."

"Hm, but I thought, you and her even had-" Kise was stopped by the sudden action, making Kuroko yelp, and almost fall from his chair (see the A/N) if not Kagami. Kagami immediately slapped himself mentally, for catching this idiot, who tried to, at least injure him last night.

So, the reason, making Kise stop talking and Kuroko jump was Kasamatsu's punch towards the blonde. "I tell you she is not my girlfriend, she is just my crush!" the words accidently left Kasamatsu's mouth, and he widened his eyes, hoping Kise did not hear.

But, unfortunately, there was no way, Kise wouldn't. "Woah! Kasamatsu-senpai! You like her and she doesn't? That's so mean!" The blonde started, and Kasamatsu had to cover his ears by his hands from the loud voice, "We can't let it be going forever... I have to help my senpai, hm..." Kise put a thumb and an index finger on his lips, thinking.

"Um," a cute voice was heard from the bluenette's direction, no one saw Kuroko, when they turned, but they knew he was there, so they did not panic. "What if we invite her here?"

Before Kagami had a time to protest and tell him how stupid and mindless Kuroko was, Kise jumped from his seat, "That will really work, Kurokocchi!" then he looked down to his angered senpai, "Kasamatsu-senpai, may I know her phone number?"

"Why would you need it, idiot?"

For the first time, Kise sighed at the 'dumb' senpai. "To invite her here."

"Oh..." Kasamatsu ran a hand through his hair, "I will do it."

"But don't you get nervous around girls?" Kise asked and Kasamatsu slightly pouted, before nodding.

After talking to Hana, and her approving of his invitation, Kise hung up. "We are lucky, she is in Georgia, but in Bakutiari, so-"

"It is Bakuriani, you dumbass." Aomine growled.

"Yeah, whatever... so she will need some time to get here."

After two hours passed, the bell rang through everyone's ears. Kasamatsu quickly recovered from the shock and ran towards the door, before opening it.

"Hi," Hana, a blonde girl with green eyes, smiled at him, making Kasamatsu blush and look down.

"Come in..."

Everyone gathered around the tables, just like before and acknowledging the girl.

"Oops," Momoi said, looking out of the window, "Today, we have been so busy talking, that the night has already come."

"Cool." Aomine growled, yawning.

"Looks like the baby needs to sleep either~" The pinkette teased, then she looked at Hana, "You can sleep next to Kasamatsu-san!"

"Um... okay."

"I guess, she really isn't attracted to you, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise whispered to Kasamatsu, and the brunette only sighed.

"I, sadly, guess so..."

-xxx-

Everyone lay on their beds, deciding, that sleeping would be the best now.

Midorima took of the glasses, putting it down to the nearest table, before laying down again. He was about to close his eyes, when the phone started ringing. It was a message, and if he didn't see it now, then this annoying sound would last at least fifteen minutes, Midorima set the settings like this, it was his fault.

He got up, put on his glasses and looked at the phone, it was a message from- he sighed, reading the message, _'do you have some money, midochin~'_

Shit.

_'No, I do not. And why do you ask me it now? I am somewhere else, far from Japan.'_

_'mm, i know, that's why i am asking for money. you are near to the place, where i am staying at.'_

Shit.

_'Wait. Are you staying at the G-Palace?'_ It was the name of the place, they were in now and he hoped Murasakibara would deny it.

_'hm, no. do you have place here?'_

Midorima looked around, sure there was enough space left. _'Yes.'_

_'okay, thanks, i am coming'_

Shit!

"Why the hell did I tell him it?" Midorima cursed and lay down. "I guess, I won't get any sleep, until Murasakibara comes with his team." He sighed, and continued mentally cursing himself.

After thirty minutes, the bell rang and the green haired teen got up, opening the door.

"Hey, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara mumbled, biting the snack, he was holding.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the purple haired giant, then at his team, "Come in."

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara said, a bit loud, making Kuroko flinch in his sleep, before fully waking up, blinking and looking at the giant.

"Murasakibara-kun...?"

"Mmm," Murasakibara nodded, "may I lay down next to you?"

"There is no place, you moron." Aomine's harsh voice was heard.

"Hey, Mine-chin~ But I could move someone away."

"Yosen's people's territory will be here." Otsubo said, rolling his eyes, "Now come here and lay down next to Himuro!"

"Hm, I don't want~ Some fans of Muro-chin kept telling me, that I was the one dating him~"

Himuro chuckled, "That won't happen in a million years, now sleep."

Everyone became quiet, and Kuroko knew, that everyone slept. Then he looked at Kagami, who was peacefully sleeping. He did not want to harm him, but it felt like, Kuroko needed the red head to know, who he really was and he couldn't say it in words. He simply couldn't.

He took a knife, and cut Kagami's arm a little, making the red head jump and glare at Kuroko, "Can't you just fucking leave me alone?!"

"Shh, everyone's sleeping." Kuroko whispered, placing an index finger on his lips.

Kagami groaned, "What do you want, Kuroko?" he asked looking at Kuroko- instead of the bluenette, he was looking at Momoi's hair.

Kagami shrugged, he did not really care, where he went, he rolled over and started sleeping, though the cut on his arm was blocking him from the darling sleep.

After five painful minutes, he slept.

-xxx-

In the morning, Kagami and Kuroko were frightened by Hyuuga's face.

"Guess what?!"

"What?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have just remembered, that-"

"Yesterday, Riko told him, that she would cook for us today!" Izuki finished it for Hyuuga.

"W-What?!" Kagami sat up, "No way..."

Everyone ran towards kitchen, they saw some painfully cut fruits and vegetables, and Riko sitting on the chair, her head lowered.

"Riko-san?" Kuroko asked, approaching her.

Riko immediately stood up, "I am sorry, Kuroko-kun, I will finish it soon." She said smiling.

"What...?"

"Um, can you all please go to the living room and leave me the food?"

Hyuuga shrugged and told everyone to do so. Everyone seemed to left, except Kagami, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "What's up, coach? Could you stop treating us, especially me like an idiot?"

"What are you talking about, Kagami-kun?!" Riko pursed her lips, "It is just... I am sorry."

"For?" Kagami kept his strict face, not really knowing, why he should forgive her or calm her down, plus he didn't even know, why was she apologizing in the first place.

"For not believing you... I saw, how Kuroko-kun cut your arm last night..."

"W-what?" Kagami walked towards her.

"Yeah. And I do not know what is the matter."

The red head chuckled to himself, if Kuroko wanted to play this game, Kagami would definitely win. _"Too bad Kuroko." _

"I am glad, that you realized, but _do not_ tell it to Kuroko, alright?"

"Um, why?"

"Just don't do it. Now," he looked down at the food which was in misery, "take care of it." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, that in Japan, people are sitting on the floor(?), but now they are in Georgia, that's why, they had to sat on the chair.

I am so sorry for this terrible thing. And no, Kuroko isn't OOC, he still has the same personality, just some things are wrong with him and you will know it in the future chapters. ;x

There will be some rare one-sided/couples. x3 Though, I will make some fluffy or even better moments of Kuroko x everyone. Hell, I am one of the fans, that ship Kuroko to any guy, even a walker on the street, in KuroBas! But that doesn't mean, everyone should be concerned around Kuroko...

If I have some grammar mistakes, kindly point out in the reviews. Thanks.

Review?


End file.
